


Hopeless, Breathless, Baby Can't You See?

by Phils_Constellation_Heart



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Jurassic Park AU, M/M, Reddie, adult reddie obv, its all mush let me live, this is just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phils_Constellation_Heart/pseuds/Phils_Constellation_Heart
Summary: Dr. Richie Tozier could really use a break from all this dinosaur talk, and especially from his ever-daunting feelings towards Dr. Eddie Kaspbrak.**Inspired by the amazing art of _liliemm on Instagram!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Hopeless, Breathless, Baby Can't You See?

“Did you get that, Rich? Our Sauropod has air sacs, to keep the bones hollow in his neck.” Eddie said, erasing and re-writing yet another part of his whiteboard. Richie leaned back in his chair, sighing as he penciled it down sloppily in the notebook.

“I feel like I’m in school.” He said.

“It could be worse, you could be learning math.” Eddie said, pointing his marker at him.

“I like math.” Richie huffed, placing the pencil in between his lip and nose for balance. 

Late nights at Eddie’s office weren’t completely uncommon, especially with the recent birth of 3 baby Velociraptors, but this was a Friday. And Friday’s were supposed to be the “go home and recharge” days. But no, not for Dr. Richie Tozier, who somehow got roped into helping Eddie Kaspbrak, front runner of this whole dinosaur playground, re-write his notes. 

“Richie? Hello?”

“Huh? Wha-” The pencil Richie was balancing clattered to the ground, rolling next to Eddie’s feet. He pursed his lips, picking it up.

“Can you at least pretend to listen?” Eddie asked, handing him the pencil.

“I just don’t understand why I got stuck with this. Ben’s the one who spilled coffee on your clipboard.” Richie said.

“Yes, but you’re the one who decided to play hockey with a fossil that knocked into Ben’s coffee.” 

“Like I said, I’m the math guy, not the sports guy.” 

“You’re certainly some type of guy.” Eddie said. He turned back to the wrinkled papers on the desk, picking one up and squinting at it. 

“God, it’s so smudged. This piece was important too.” 

Richie stood up from the office chair, placing the notebook down. The office was small, so it only took a few steps to be in front of the wooden desk.

“Let me see.” He took the page and studied it, holding it closer to the one light that hung above their heads. Smudged writing stared him down, already sloppy notes now dotted with dark roast.

“God, we can afford to bring back the most famous extinct creatures yet we can’t afford another fuckin’ lamp.” He groaned, smoothing out a wrinkle. Eddie stepped out from behind the desk.

“See, right here I can make out “has a tendency to nibble flesh”, but I can’t tell what dinosaur it is.” He said, pointing to a messy line of words.

“Oh great, that’s not important at all.” Richie said, pulling the page closer to him. 

“This looks like a D...I..L..the fuck, Eds? Is this the Dildoasaurus?” 

“You’re an asshole.” Eddie replied. He leaned in closer, pressing his chest close to Richie’s back. Richie bit the inside of his cheek.

“Maybe it’s the Dilophosaurus?” Eddie moved his arm, resting it on top of the other man’s. He pointed to a few letters, reading them off one by one to himself.

Richie’s heart clung to the side of his throat, the sloppy words blurring as his mind only focused on each moment Eddie’s hand bumped his as it grazed the paper. He tried to tear his attention from it, only to hyper focus on the soft breathing against his back. It was gentle and warm, and he let his mind slip up, wondering what it would feel like on a sleepy morning. 

“Can you make out this one, Rich?” Eddie asked, interrupting his fantasy. Richie swallowed hard.

“Uh-I don’t fuckin’ know.” 

“You didn’t even look at it.” 

“Well it’s kinda hard when your hand is covering the fuckin’ thing.” 

Eddie huffed, moving his hand back, resting it on top of Richie’s. 

“Better?” 

Richie squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring the paper completely, his hand burning.

“Yeah.” 

Silence fell over the duo, and Richie dared to bask in the moment. The feeling of Eddie’s thumb gently running over his calloused knuckles, the tingling sensation each trail gave, the dumb smile that only a coffee stained paper could see. Eddie’s skin was soft, and Richie let in another thought of how nice it must feel to hold it against his. He swore he heard a small, content sigh come out of the other man, and in an instant his brain was back in the office. 

“I can’t read this for shit.” He finally said, his voice soft.

“Ah, whatever.” Eddie said, finally pulling his hand away. Richie pushed back the thought of grabbing it and placed the paper back down on the desk. 

“Maybe we need some brain food,” Richie started, his words more confident.

“Like a meaty steak, or a lobster bisque.” He said, patting his stomach. 

“I have instant oatmeal, and a few packets of ramen.” Eddie said.

“Well, close enough.” 

\-----

Richie slurped his noodles loudly, almost spilling a few drops of broth onto his jeans. 

“Who knew that ramen at midnight would be so fulfilling.” Eddie said, twirling up another forkful, leaning back in the office chair. 

“What, you never ate half cooked ramen at some ungodly hour?” Richie asked, leaning forward from his seat on the desk.

“Nope.” 

“What the fuck did you not go to college?” 

“I did, I just kept to a meal plan.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.” 

“Shut up.” Eddie said, a smile forming on his lips. 

Richie smiled back, his smugness fading quickly to fondness.

He traced the curve of Eddie’s lips in his mind, his shoulders relaxing. He knew he was staring for a beat too long, but the wave of exhaustion that suddenly overtook him wiped away any care he had in that moment.

“I’m fuckin’ tired, man.” Richie said, his eyes drifting back up to Eddie’s. He noticed that they caught the dull glow of the overhead lamp, adding a twinkle that made his heart lurch. Richie stared a little longer, begging silently for his face to stop heating up.

“Same.” Eddie said. He spun the fork in his now empty cup.

“You can uh...You can head out, Rich. I’ll take care of the notes.”

“No-no it’s fine. I fucked it up, so-”

“Wow, are you actually taking responsibility for your actions?” Eddie interrupted. Richie glared at him.

“Well Jesus, excuse the hell outta me for trying to be nice.” 

“Fuck the dinosaur notes, this is way more important to record! April 14th, 12:38 a.m., Richie Tozier actually gives a rat’s ass-”

“I’m gonna throw my cold fuckin’ ramen at you, asshole.” Richie said, playfully holding up the cup. Eddie laughed, and Richie’s arm dropped as he noticed the way his eyes wrinkled at the corners. He smiled that dumb fond smile again. Eddie’s laughter quieted.

“Seriously though, why do you wanna stay? ‘Cause I sure as hell know it’s not to help.” Eddie asked. Richie leaned back a bit, the smile fading quick from his face as panic bubbled in his chest.

“Uh-Well I’m not gonna just-just leave you in the park alone.” Richie finally said.

“Why?”

“What if something happens? Like-like one of those babies getting out and ripping your neck apart?”

“That wouldn’t happen. They may have sharp teeth at birth but they’re still not the most agile. I doubt they’d be able to reach me before I could safely sedate them.” Eddie said. 

“You don’t know that for sure.”

“Well, if it does end up happening at least I died in my good khakis.”

“Don’t be smug, that’s my job,” Richie started.

“But, if...If you uh, want me to go-”

“No!” Eddie interrupted. The shock on his face matched Richie’s to a T.

“I uh-I like the company.” 

“Oh.” 

“I like..your company.” Eddie said. 

It felt like one of the anxiety bubbles had popped right on Richie’s heart, sending it down a path of unsteady, frantic beating. His attention darted around the room, to the bookshelf, the door, the ceiling, anywhere but Eddie. He scratched his short index fingernail on his jeans, feeling the denim tug against his leg. 

“I like yours.” Was all he could get out, his heart now pounding as he heard the roll of the chair.

“Want me to toss that?” Eddie asked.

“What-oh, yeah, thanks.” Richie replied, forcing all of his strength to keep the cup steady as he held it out. 

Eddie took the empty ramen noodle cups and tossed them away with a soft thud in the trash. Richie could only watch Eddie’s feet as they moved from the corner back over to him, this time stopping in front of him. He couldn’t look up. The anxiety spewed out of his ribs, infecting his entire body. He knew his answer was half-assed and frankly sounded weird, and that Eddie was going to question it and there was no way in hell he’d have any good answer. 

Richie could really use a baby raptor interruption right about now. 

“Hey, Rich?” Eddie asked, his voice soft, sending a warm jolt through the man’s body.

“Mhm?”

Richie felt his whole body come to a screeching halt as Eddie’s thumb hesitantly brushed his cheek. 

That.

That got him.

He shot his head up at the man, unable to hide the pure eyes-wide shock on his face. Eddie pulled his hand back a little, letting out a one off, shaky laugh. Richie swore his throat closed completely as Eddie carefully moved his hand back, this time cupping his cheek. He nodded a few times, either to reassure himself or Richie, Richie didn’t know, all he knew was that Eddie was leaning in.

Their lips connected, and Richie’s soul surged.

Eddie’s lips were soft, softer than any dumb daydream idea Richie had. They fit perfectly with his, and he didn’t think that a shitty mushy romance trope could apply but damn he was glad it did. Every nerve in his body had collapsed, seemingly floating down onto dozens of feather-light pillows. If he could say it out loud, he’d swear in that moment was the most calm his soul ever felt.

Eddie pulled back slowly, only to return to leave a small peck on Richie’s forehead. Richie kept his eyes shut, completely bathing in the blissful sunshine that managed to radiate in a room nearing 1 a.m. He moved his own hand up to cover his, steadier than ever, falling completely, headfirst, into every ounce of Eddie Kaspbrak.

“Maybe we should have had the oatmeal instead,” Eddie started, breaking the silence.

“You had serious ramen breath.” 

Richie finally opened his eyes, seeing the absolute adoration spotted all over Eddie’s face. His goofy, post dumb joke, post kiss smile brought the happiness right out of Richie’s bones again.

“Shut...The fuck up.” Richie said, chuckling breathlessly. Eddie rolled his eyes, no ounce of annoyance in them, thumbing the side of his face.

“I”m sorry, I just-God.” Eddie stumbled. 

“Yeah-Yeah.” Richie said, his turn to nod in reassurance. 

Eddie leaned in again, but this time Richie’s brain reminded him that he too could move. He slid his hand off his, cupping Eddie’s face this time around, letting his free arm snake around the smaller man’s waist. Once again, that pure feeling of total bliss wrapped around Richie’s body as they kissed, and he felt it tug the duo just a little closer together.

**Author's Note:**

> -slips this story to you after two years and walks away- Maybe I'll write more? It's not that I haven't written anything I just haven't posted oop-
> 
> (I'm sorry for spelling errors I try my best to check them over!)


End file.
